A battery pack is a device that can be assembled from a plurality of battery cells and can supply power to other device(s) connected to the battery pack. A battery pack can be used in various industrial fields and various devices, such as mobile phones, home appliances, and vehicles.
For example, a battery pack may be mounted and used in electric vehicles that can be driven by the power from a driving motor, the battery pack may be formed by combining a plurality of battery modules, and the battery modules may each include at least one battery cell.
In some cases, a battery pack may include a cooling cover for dissipating heat that is generated by battery cells. The cooling cover may be combined with a cartridge. In this case, the cooling cover may be made of metal, which may increase the weight of a battery pack.